Le sourire de la femme pirate
by Moyo
Summary: Emeraldas tombe gravement malade. Tochiro force Harlock à l'accompagner pour trouver un vieil alchimiste. Accompagnés par un jeune moine, ils découvriront un terrible secret. Tochiro est il prêt à payer le prix pour voir sourire à nouveau Emeraldas ?
1. Le mal bleu

**Le sourire de la femme pirate****  
I - Le mal bleu**

_Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire fait suite à la série "les Arcanes de l'Arcadia". Elles sont cependant indépendantes et peuvent être lues séparément. j'ai repris beaucoup d'éléments du manga "full métal alchemist", en particulier les notions d'alchimie et de "principe d'équivalence", mais aucun des personnages de cette série. Pour les inconditionnels de Matsumoto, j'ai cédé à la tentation d'inclure dans l'histoire quelques lieux "pittoresques" du Leijiverse.  
_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Douleur **

Emeraldas se tenait fermement au siège de commandement de son vaisseau, le "Queen Emeraldas". La femme pirate scrutait attentivement les écrans de contrôle qui délivraient régulièrement des messages d'avertissement.

La dernière bataille contre les mazones fut rude pour son navire. Entièrement automatisé par Tochiro Oyama, ce navire disposait d'une bonne puissance de feu et d'un système perfectionné d'autorégénération. Celui ci était à l'œuvre depuis plusieurs jours pour réparer ses gouvernes et des moteurs.

La femme pirate perdait un peu patience. L'action l'intéressait plus que les palabres de mécaniciens, surtout virtuels.

- Réparation secteur 5-G terminée à 100, annonça la voix synthétique de l'ordinateur.  
- Bien, concentrez les nano-machines de réparation sur les secteurs 4-F et 56-J, trancha Emeraldas.  
- Instruction prise en compte. Redéploiement en cours.

La Pirate se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la passerelle. Une table, une vieille chaise constituaient l'ensemble du mobilier de repos du capitaine. Son repas, préparé par un cuisinier automatique, avait refroidi depuis longtemps. Elle perdait l'appétit et se forçait à manger. Mais son corps refusait d'obéir à certains de ses ordres depuis un jour ou deux, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Elle s'assit quelques minutes, mais ces vertiges et cette sensation bizarre au ventre revinrent la tourmenter.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? murmura-t-elle. D'habitude, je suis plus vaillante que cela !

Sa joue la lançait plus intensément qu'hier. Jamais une simple balafre ne l'avait fait souffrir ainsi. La blessure reçue lors de son dernier séjour sur sa planète natale, Andromède ne semblait pas ordinaire. Vite, un miroir, la trousse de soin. Emeraldas ôta soigneusement le pansement que lui avait fait Tochiro juste avant de la quitter une nouvelle fois. Elle scruta attentivement la cicatrice fraîche.

_Cette tache bleue grandissait encore et encore._

Aucun médicament ou traitement qu'elle avait prit ne venait à bout de ce mal étrange. La base de données médicales du "Queen Emeraldas" ne disposait d'aucune information fiable sur ce sujet. "Mal inconnu", se bornait à dire le terminal médical.

- Je ne vais quand même pas aller voir un médecin ! se dit elle. En plus, cette coloration me défigure. C'est assez déplaisant.

Emeraldas laissa le contrôle de son vaisseau à l'ordinateur central. D'un pas peu assuré, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre de repos. Elle essayait de déterminer la meilleure marche à suivre, mais les vertiges lui occupaient tout son esprit. Impossible de réfléchir dans de telles conditions.

Enfin, elle rejoignit son lit et s'écroula dessus, sans même avoir pris le temps d'enlever ses armes et vêtements. La douleur devint encore plus forte. En sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil pénible, Emeraldas remarqua une nouvelle tache bleue, sur son fin poignet droit. Elle retira péniblement le gant de sa main endolorie. Le bleu marquait son poignet et une partie du dessus de son membre. Ses paupières devint lourdes, ses pensées confuses.

- Encore ? Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Tochiro ! Tochiro ! répéta-elle dans un murmure. Je… Je…

Puis ce fut le noir. Emeraldas sombra dans le sommeil. L'ordinateur de contrôle analysa les paramètres vitaux de la femme pirate. Son état de santé était suffisamment inquiétant pour lancer une procédure d'urgence. Le "Queen Emeraldas" changea donc de trajectoire et se dirigea automatiquement vers la planète la plus proche. Dans le langage universel, un message de détresse médicale fut envoyé.

_Planète Baxhou. Habitée exclusivement par des moines et nonnes humains vénérant la déesse Ashura.  
Autorisation d'atterrissage et assistance médicale demandées._

En parallèle, l'ordinateur émis un autre message de détresse automatique sur une fréquence codée. Ce code n'était déchiffrable que par un seul vaisseau dans l'univers : L'Arcadia, commandée par le capitaine Harlock.

Le dirigeable se rapprochait lentement de la planète Baxhou. Leur ordinateur de contrôle accepta la demande d'assistance et donna l'autorisation d'atterrir. A première vue, le vaisseau semblait vide, vu que personne n'ouvrit une porte ou ne descendit sur la plate forme.

Baxhou, une petite planète à la végétation luxuriante, était depuis des temps immémoriaux une retraite monastique. Sa neutralité était rigoureusement respectée, aussi bien par les humanoïdes, les mazones que la lointaine planète Andromède.

La communauté de religieux, forte de quelques centaines de membres seulement, vénérait la déesse Ashura de la compassion. Depuis des générations, les moines partageaient leur temps entre la prière, la transmissions des connaissances du monde et la culture de plantes rares. A leur tête, une grande prêtresse fixait le rythme des activités et dispensait un enseignement mystique. Certains des moines étaient des médecins réputés.

Sur la plate forme d'atterrissage, un moine et un novice attendaient sagement qu'un signe de vie émane de cet étrange vaisseau en forme de dirigeable. Le moine était chauve, portait une grande toge bleue et blanche, l'habit habituel des médecins de la planète. Son visage était marqué par les rides, mais il y avait dans ses yeux noirs un parfum de sagesse et de calme. "Lueur du Ciel" était son nom religieux. Il avait été appelé ainsi car il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs médecins soigneur de la communauté.

Le novice portait quant à lui une simple toge blanche écrue avec un filet bleu au niveau des manches. Xan n'était encore qu'un simple infirmier, qui apprenait son métier auprès du vieux soigneur. Il devait avoir à peine 17 ans, et était arrivé peu de temps auparavant au sein de la communauté. Après sa formation, il recevrait un nouveau nom en même temps que son nouvel habit de médecin. Mais pour l'instant son apprentissage débutait à peine.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux moines rentrèrent timidement dans le vaisseau aux coursives désertes. Le système de protection ne classa pas les deux visiteurs comme hostiles, et il les guida vers les quartiers d'Emeraldas. Xan découvrit la femme pirate inconsciente et appela son maître.

- Vénérable, regardez, une femme. Elle a l'air de souffrir !  
- Je vais l'examiner, Xan. Regarde et apprends, répliqua le médecin avec un calme serein.  
- Quelle sont ces tâches, maître ? demanda le novice en montrant les traces bleues.  
- Puissante Ashura, jura "Lueur du ciel", le mal bleu !

Le moine s'agenouilla et entama une prière, aussitôt imité par son novice. Après quelques instants de recueillement, le médecin se releva et annonça d'un ton égal :

- Ce mal dépasse mes compétences, Xan. Il faut conduire cette jeune personne auprès de notre Grande Prêtresse. Sa vie est jeu je pense !  
- Bien, maître. Je vais la transporter.

Le novice prit Emeraldas sur ses épaules dont le corps fiévreux suait à grosses gouttes. Ils repartirent dans les froides coursives du "Queen Emeraldas" en direction de la sortie. Une fois sur la plate forme, Xan alla quérir de l'aide pour transporter dans de bonnes conditions cette mystérieuse femme pirate.

A l'intérieur du "Queen Emeraldas", l'ordinateur retransmettait un appel lancinant, venant de l'autre bout de la galaxie…

* * *

**Départ **

Le capitaine Harlock buvait un verre tranquillement dans ses quartiers, sur son vaisseau l'Arcadia. Pour l'occasion, le pirate avait pris ses aises, en laissant sa cape et ses armes sur un fauteuil. Une femme aux cheveux bleus et sans bouche jouait paisiblement de la harpe. Mimee était la seule personne qu'Harlock tolérait dans ses quartiers. Une telle situation ferait naître bien des rumeurs sur d'autres navires, mais l'équipage de l'Arcadia s'en accommodait. Puis, une communication de la passerelle interrompit le calme ambiant de la cabine.

- Capitaine ? Ici Kei. Nous avons reçu un message codé, vous devriez venir en passerelle.  
- C'est bon, j'arrive, répondit Harlock en vidant en vitesse son verre.

Il sortit de sa chambre et marchait vers le poste de commandement, situé dans les parties supérieures de son vaisseau. Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs membres de son équipage occupés à réparer les derniers dégâts subis. Lors de sa bataille contre les mazones, l'Arcadia fut mise à rude épreuve. L'arrivée inopinée d'un ami lui avait sauvé la mise, mais son vaisseau ne serait pas totalement remis avant quelques temps.

La passerelle était quasiment déserte lorsqu'Harlock y pénétra. Seule Kei Yuki, une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, assurait un quart à la console des transmissions. Les autres consoles ne renvoyaient aucun message, l'Arcadia sommeillait.

Les vitres renvoyaient une lumière jaune un peu diffuse. Les macro déserts de Karak étaient un abri idéal le temps d'effectuer quelques réparations. Ce lieu triste et désolé loin de tout système civilisé ne méritait pas vraiment son nom de désert. De nombreuses particules énergétiques issues d'une vieille supernova remplissaient les environs. Elles émettaient en permanence une sorte de lumière diffuse claire, camouflant aisément tout type de vaisseau.

- Qu'as tu reçu, Kei ? demanda Harlock en s'approchant de son opératrice radar.  
- C'est un message venant du "Queen Emeraldas". L'ordinateur le décrypte.  
- Un message crypté venant d'Emeraldas ?

Ce n'est pas de bon augure, pensa le capitaine. D'habitude, Emeraldas n'utilisait pas ces messages codés et rédigées à l'avance. L'ordinateur décrypta le message et afficha sa traduction sur l'écran central de visualisation :

_Message du Queen Emeraldas à l'Arcadia. Urgence code 66.  
Emeraldas grièvement malade/__blessée.  
Vaisseau détourné sur planète (Baxhou) pour assistance médicale.  
Demande soutien Arcadia.  
Coordonnées : T 56 – G 51._

Harlock relut le message deux ou trois fois. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il se ravisa et ordonna à Kei :

- Va me chercher Tochiro tout de suite, s'il te plait. Il doit encore être à l'infirmerie.  
- A vos ordres capitaine, fit Kei en se levant.

Tochiro, l'ami d'Harlock qui avait conçu et construit l'Arcadia, avait été blessé lors de la première bataille de son vaisseau. Il en était quitte pour une belle bosse et un mal de tête redoutable. Le docteur préférait le garder sous son coude, pour éviter qu'il ne se surmène.

Kei Yuki revint quelques minutes après accompagné par Tochiro, un drôle de petit bonhomme de la taille d'un enfant. Ses lunettes étaient cassées et un énorme bandage remplaçait son vieux chapeau usé.

- Qu'y a t il Harlock ?  
- Lis ce message, mon ami, se contenta de dire Harlock.

Tochiro parcouru le message à toute vitesse. A la fin de la lecture, ses yeux étaient largement ouverts et ses mains tremblaient.

- Harlock, il faut y aller. Tout de suite ! Emeraldas est malade ! S'il te plait, on ne peux pas la laisser, Harlock ! Harlock ! supplia Tochiro.  
- D'accord, on y va ! Se contenta de répondre le capitaine Pirate.

L'Arcadia n'était pas tout à fait remise de ses blessures de guerre, mais Harlock savait pertinemment que Tochiro passerait plus de temps à penser à Emeraldas qu'aux réparations. Malgré son air distrait, le petit génie en était follement amoureux. Dans ces conditions, autant s'en aller tout de suite lui porter secours.

- Kei, rappelle tout le monde. Nous partons immédiatement pour la planète Baxhou !  
- A vos ordres, fit Kei en regagnant son poste.

Tochiro restait crispé et lisait encore et encore le message affiché. Il murmurait sans cesse, en tentant de communiquer avec le lointain vaisseau : Emeraldas, Emeraldas, Emeraldas…

En quelques minutes, l'Arcadia se retrouva en pleine effervescence. Tous les membres d'équipage s'affairaient à préparer le vaisseau pour un départ immédiat. Une fois tout le monde à son poste, le capitaine regagna la barre :

- Arcadia, en avant ! Cria-t-il d'une voix claire.

Les réacteurs se remirent en route, générant une poussée phénoménale. Le navigateur donnait des instructions via une console de commande pour programmer le saut hyperespace. La planète Baxhou, d'après ses coordonnées, se situait loin de leur position actuelle. Le voyage durerait un certain temps.

Le voyage fut une torture pour le pauvre Tochiro, qui s'était retiré seul dans son poste. Machinalement, il essayait de bricoler un vieil émetteur radio en miettes. Il jouait distraitement avec son tournevis lorsque le docteur rentra chez lui :

- Vous devriez dormir, au lieu de vous morfondre ainsi !  
- Je ne peux pas, docteur… se plaignit Tochiro.  
- Vous savez, se faire du souci n'a jamais résolu un problème.  
- Je le sais bien…  
- Alors reposez vous où je vais être obligé de devenir méchant !

Tochiro se ravisa et à contrecœur se mit au lit. Le docteur laissa à son intention un petit verre d'eau (avec un bon anxiolytique). Tochiro but le verre sans se poser de questions et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le docteur ressortit de la chambre de Tochiro. Le capitaine Pirate l'attendait dehors, les bras croisés.

- Alors docteur ?  
- Il va dormir un peu, il a besoin de repos. Sa blessure à la tête n'est pas grave, mais cela n'arrange pas les choses.  
- Au fait… la planète Baxhou vous dit elle quelque chose ?  
- Baxhou… il me semble qu'une communauté de moines y vit. Certains sont réputés pour être d'excellents médecins.  
- Emeraldas aurait pu tomber plus mal, murmura Harlock.

Le capitaine rejoignit la barre de l'Arcadia en attendant la sortie de l'hyperespace. L'état de santé d'Emeraldas le préoccupait, mais ce sont surtout les réactions de Tochiro qui pouvaient poser problème. Son ami avait tendance à en faire beaucoup trop dès qu'il s'agissait de la femme qu'il aimait.

* * *

**Pensées profondes **

"Lueur du ciel" veillait depuis une heure sur la femme pirate, allongée sur un lit dans une grande chambre claire. La communauté vivait paisiblement dans un monastère en pierre de taille, perdu au milieu de jardins d'herbes rares. Les pièces spacieuses ne comportaient qu'un minimum de mobilier, mais il existait des chambres spéciales pour les hôtes de passage mieux pourvues.

Emeraldas dormait, le médecin lui ayant fait boire une potion tranquillisante. Le moine était en train de réciter une nouvelle prière lorsque la grande prêtresse fit son entrée.

Sa taille était supérieure à la moyenne et ses longs cheveux descendaient au niveau de ses pieds nus. Une simple toge composée de quelques morceaux de tissus blancs recouvrait ses formes harmonieuses. Ses yeux, d'un noir profond, renvoyaient une expression bienveillante. C'était pourtant la doyenne des nonnes vivant ici, et elle avait encore l'apparence physique d'une jeune novice.

- Xan m'a dit que tu me cherchais ? déclara la prêtresse.  
- Oui, c'est exact, grande prêtresse Epiméthium répondit le moine. Cette jeune femme est arrivée seule dans son vaisseau, en demandant une aide de notre part.  
- Je vais regarder cela.

La prêtresse ausculta Emeraldas pendant de longues minutes. Elle remarqua vite les deux taches bleues et la récente blessure à la joue gauche. Vus les symptômes et l'état du corps, la forme mortelle du "mal bleu" ne faisait aucun doute.

- Cette femme a été contaminée par le "mal bleu", lors d'un combat à l'épée, annonça Epiméthium.  
- Pouvons nous faire quelque chose ? S'enquit le guérisseur.  
- Je vais lire son esprit pour savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Un des secrets les mieux gardés dans la communauté était les pouvoirs psychiques que possédaient quelques uns de leurs membres. Certains bénéficiaient de prédispositions liés à leur origine ethnique, mais la pratique régulière d'activités spirituelles renforçait au fil du temps ces capacités. Les plus doués, comme la grande prêtresse, acquérraient la faculté de lire dans les pensées, voire plus.

- Cette femme se nomme Emeraldas… commença la prêtresse. Elle s'est rendue sur la planète maudite Andromède une semaine avant, poussé par l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour un homme. Elle a été blessée lors d'un combat, avec une lame empoisonnée. C'est l'origine de la maladie.  
- Ce mal est donc récent, conclu le moine rassuré.

Xan, le novice fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Grande prêtresse Epiméthium, un vaisseau spatial demande l'autorisation d'atterrir et de venir voir cette femme.  
- Bien, répondit Epiméthium. Mais sait on de qui il s'agit ?  
- Les voyageurs ont affirmé s'appeler Harlock et Tochiro et être des amis de cette femme.

Tochiro, ce nom occupait une place importante dans l'esprit de cette femme, Emeraldas. Il s'agissait probablement de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

- Fais les venir jusqu'ici. Nous allons prier Ashura en attendant leur arrivée, déclara Epiméthium.  
- J'ai compris, grande prêtresse.

Xan salua les deux personnes avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la plate forme d'atterrissage. Le nouveau vaisseau était impressionnant, quoique de forme très différente du premier. Une fois posé, la porte d'accès s'ouvrit et un petit gnome à lunettes descendit en courant. Il portait un chapeau passé et troué, et se cachait dans un manteau trop grand et sans formes.

- Où est elle ? Où est Emeraldas ? Je veux la voir, je veux…

Xan fut surpris de la hardiesse de ce petit homme. Il allait parler lorsqu'une autre voix, plus grave, se fit entendre.

- Tochiro, du calme ! Cette personne doit sûrement nous accueillir et nous guider.  
- Exact, répondit le novice en s'inclinant. Je me nomme Xan et je suis infirmier novice dans cette communauté.  
- Je me nomme Harlock, répondit le Pirate, et mon compagnon s'appelle Tochiro.  
- Suivez moi, messieurs, la Grande Prêtresse veille actuellement sur votre amie.

Harlock donna quelques instructions à Kei Yuki et à l'équipage. Xan précéda les deux invités et les conduisit dans la pièce où Emeraldas dormait.

En arrivant, Harlock vit une femme et un homme en pleine prière, agenouillés de part et d'autre d'un grand lit. Il reconnut sans peine les cheveux roux de la femme pirate. Elle semblait assez mal en point. Son visage suait à grosses gouttes.

Tochiro se précipita en courant vers elle :

- Emeraldas ? Réponds moi ! Dis quelque chose ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Il faut…  
- Du calme, déclara la Grande Prêtresse. Voici "Lueur du Ciel" dit elle en présentant le vieux moine ridé. Je me nomme Epiméthium et je veille sur cette communauté.  
- Excusez nous. Qu'est il arrivé ? demanda Harlock,  
- Votre amie est arrivée ici dans un étrange vaisseau, en demandant une assistance médicale, expliqua Epiméthium. "Lueur du Ciel" et moi-même avons pris soin d'elle.  
- De quoi souffre-t-elle ? demanda Tochiro.

Le regard de la Grande Prêtresse s'assombrit. Elle baissa la tête, et annonça d'une voix calme :

- Cette femme est atteinte par le "Mal Bleu".  
- Le … "Mal bleu" ? demanda Harlock.

Le capitaine Pirate semblait ignorer l'existence même de cette maladie. Il avait juste pensé à une fièvre maligne, sans doute une de ces maladies exotiques qui sévissent dans les Terres Océaniques Moribondes lointaines (ou "T.O.M." pour les connaisseurs).

- Le "Mal Bleu"…dit "Lueur du Ciel". Il s'agit d'une maladie rarissime causée par une bactérie à gram positif archaïque. Elle provoque une grande fièvre, des taches bleues qui s'étendent sur tout le corps.  
- Comment peut on soigner ce "Mal bleu" ? demanda Tochiro.  
- On ne peut pas le soigner, trancha le moine médecin. Cette maladie est réputée mortelle.

Harlock resta bouche bée, tandis que Tochiro s'écroula en pleurs en tenant fermement la main de la femme–pirate.

- Mais, s'il s'agit d'une bactérie, des antibiotiques doivent exister pour lutter contre le mal ? demanda Harlock.

- Hélas, nous n'en connaissons pas répondit le moine soigneur. Nous savons juste préparer des remèdes qui stoppent la progression de la maladie. Nous avons un jardin très complet d'herbes médicinales.

- Elle va donc … mourir ?  
- Oui, je suis désolé. C'est tragique, une si jolie personne.

Tochiro, en entendant cela, s'emporta, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tragique ? C'est tout ce que trouvez à dire ? Tragique ?  
- "Lueur du ciel", emmène Xan préparer d'autres potions pour cette femme, ordonna la Grande Prêtresse.

Le moine salua la Grande Prêtresse et sortit en direction de la pharmacie de la communauté. Xan suivit son maître sans dire un mot. Epiméthium ferma ensuite elle-même la porte de la pièce, pour ne pas être entendue.

- Tochiro, puis je lire dans vos pensées ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Comment ?  
- Je voudrais connaître les émotions que vous éprouvez pour cette jeune personne…  
- Je… ne…

La Grande Prêtresse imposa ses mains sur le front de Tochiro et ferma les yeux. Une petite lueur scintilla quelques secondes et disparut. Harlock suivait d'un œil inquisiteur la scène. Cette femme dégageait une aura rassurante et son regard bienveillant inspirait confiance. Mais Harlock restait malgré tout suspicieux.

- Cette personne… Emeraldas… compte beaucoup pour vous. Je vois aussi une petite fille.

Tochiro ne pleurait plus, il était stupéfait par les pouvoirs dont disposaient cette Epiméthium. Elle regarda Harlock :

- N'y pensez même pas ! Trancha-t-il.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans vos pensées, objecta la Prêtresse. Vous aussi êtes très attaché à cette jeune femme. Il existe peut être une solution pour sauver cette pauvre enfant…

* * *

**Espoir de fou**

Epiméthium guida Harlock et Tochiro dans sa chambre. La retraite de la Grande Prêtresse était lumineuse, un grand lit simple et quelques armoires constituaient ses seules richesses. Une vieille étagère en bois bicolore remplie de vieux livres donnait de bons indices sur ses occupations.

- Prenez place, dit elle en désignant deux sièges en bois rouge sculpté.

Elle se dirigea par la suite vers sa bibliothèque et prit un livre à la couverture bleue. L'ouvrage paraissait très vieux, ses pages jaunies étaient quasiment toutes cornées. Epiméthium s'assit à son tour et l'ouvrit à une page bien précise.

- Ce livre est l'un de nos plus vieux traités de médecine. Il fut rédigé des siècles auparavant, par un médecin très compétent. Il est écrit ici que le seul remède connu contre le mal dont souffre cette pauvre enfant est la Panacea Universalis.  
- La… panacée universelle ? demanda Harlock, incrédule. C'est une légende, rien de plus.  
- Une légende ancrée dans la réalité, corrigea la Grande Prêtresse. Très jeune, j'ai pu l'observer de mes propres yeux et voir ses effets.

Tochiro buvait les paroles d'Epiméthium. Il existait bel et bien un remède contre ce mal bleu incurable ! Mais ses faibles connaissances en médecine ne lui sauraient d'aucun secours. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il s'agissait d'un moteur à réparer.

- Comment se procurer cette … pacaneca… panacea universalis ? demanda Tochiro.

La Grande Prêtresse changea d'expression et fixa avec beaucoup de tendresse le petit homme. Son regard renvoyait une expression de tristesse et se compassion profondes.

- Je ne le sais pas. Très peu de personnes savent fabriquer ce médicament. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'étais bien jeune et je voyageais à Gun Frontier.

Gun Frontier. Ce lieu évoquait beaucoup de souvenirs pour Harlock et Tochiro. Gun Frontier était un repère de vauriens en tout genres, chasseurs de primes et autres sortes de canailles. Tochiro avait fait la connaissance d'Emeraldas là bas. Seulement, les têtes d'Harlock et de Tochiro y étaient mises à prix.

- Qui vous a montré cette panacée ? demanda Harlock.  
- Il a dit s'appeler Yttrias. Il se prétendait alchimiste, mais comment être sur de ce que disait ce vieil homme ?  
- Nous avons au moins un point de départ, se contenta de répondre Harlock.  
- Si vous désirez partir à la recherche de ce médicament, sachez que les jours de cette jeune personne sont comptés. Malgré nos soins, elle ne survivra pas plus de deux semaines.

Le verdict fut accueilli comme une véritable sentence. Tochiro serrait les poings et regardait fixement son ami Harlock. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Combattre un ennemi (voire une flotte toute entière) ne lui faisait pas peur. Chercher un ermite dans un lieu mal famé comme Gun Frontier ne figurait pas parmi ses activités favorites, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Très bien, nous devons partir pour Gun Frontier tout de suite, conclu Harlock. Je crois qu'il est préférable d'emmener Emeraldas…  
- Je vous le déconseille fortement, répliqua la Grande Prêtresse. Son état est très grave. Soyez sans crainte, nous savons comment ralentir la progression du mal.

Epiméthium se leva et sans rien ajouter tira une corde près de son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, Xan le novice se présentait devant sa supérieure.

- Vous m'avez demandé Grande Prêtresse ?  
- Oui, Xan. Harlock et Tochiro vont chercher la Panacea Universalis, un médicament très rare, pour soigner leur amie. Tu vas les accompagner, ce voyage sera utile et instructif pour toi.  
- Mais, je ne suis qu'infirmier débutant, objecta le jeune Xan… peut être qu'un médecin expérimenté pourra …  
- Non, Xan. Je sens que tu as un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire. Accompagne-les.

Harlock foudroya du regard Epiméthium. L'Arcadia ne prenait pas de passager, encore moins s'ils sont imposés par une personne extérieure.

- Il n'en est pas question, trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.  
- Xan vous sera utile. Je vous demande cela comme un service pour lui. Il doit découvrir le monde avant de devenir un moine accompli.  
- Non, hors de question, répéta Harlock en fixant le jeune infirmier novice.

Xan regardait Harlock dans les yeux. Il semblait timide et réservé, mais on sentait parfois une forte détermination dans ce jeune homme.

- Harlock, intervint Tochiro, vu ce qu'ont fait ces moines pour Emeraldas, nous pouvons bien leur rendre ce service.

Harlock réfléchissait. Puis, face aux demandes de Tochiro et aux arguments de la Grande Prêtresse il se laissa convaincre. Mais il ne paraissait pas du tout enthousiaste pour se faire accompagner dans ce genre de voyage.

Les deux amis furent raccompagnés par la Grande Prêtresse vers la piste d'atterrissage. Xan les suivait en silence. Il monta lentement la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Harlock gardait son air sombre habituel. Le capitaine chargea Kei Yuki de prendre en charge leur "invité" pendant la durée du voyage.

L'Arcadia décolla quelques instants après et se prépara pour un saut warp vers Gun Frontier.

Harlock paraissait impassible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment profond de culpabilité. Après tout, il avait insisté pour qu'Emeraldas se rende à sa place sur Andromède. Voici le résultat…


	2. Gun frontier

**Le sourire de la femme pirate  
II - Gun frontier**

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Bob l'octadian ("Bob le poulpe") est une création de l'auteur de fanfic Aerandir Linaewen.__Je vous encourage à visiter son site web pour plus d'explications._**  
**

* * *

**Majestueuse Arcadia**

La passerelle de l'Arcadia était relativement calme. Le saut warp suivait son cours, et le capitaine Harlock tenait fermement la barre. Le vaisseau corsaire voguait vers Gun Frontier, un des lieux les plus mal famés de la galaxie.

Xan, le jeune novice, sortit de son poste et essaya de trouver son chemin dans l'immense vaisseau. Sa robe de bure et son apparence bizarre n'attiraient pas vraiment la sympathie parmi les pirates du bord. Plusieurs fois, il se perdit et dut rebrousser chemin. Au bout d'une heure, il arriva en passerelle. Harlock le foudroya du regard :

- Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre !  
- Je sais bien, Monsieur, mais je m'ennuyais.  
- Appelle moi "Capitaine", comme tout le monde.  
- Bien, capitaine.  
- Kei, occupe toi un peu de lui.

Kei Yuki se leva de sa console et s'approcha timidement du jeune garçon. Le novice observait avec un air nostalgique la femme aux yeux bleus qui s'approchait. Elle évoquait chez lui des souvenirs lointains, un sentiment de bonheur perdu à jamais.

- Viens avec moi. Xan c'est bien ton nom ? Je vais te faire visiter l'Arcadia et te présenter à l'équipage.  
- Bien, mademoiselle répondit Xan, gêné.  
- Tu peux m'appeler Kei. Ce sera plus simple dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils quittèrent peu après la passerelle pour commencer un petit tour du nouveau vaisseau d'Harlock. Ils s'engagèrent dans un dédale de coursives désertes. L'Arcadia ne comptait que 40 membres d'équipages, ce qui pour un si grand vaisseau donnait une impression de vide. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte massive, blindée, à la peinture sombre. La chaleur était plus importante que d'habitude.

- Voici la salle des machines, fit Kei en ouvrant la porte.  
- Ouah ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

Deux mécaniciens de quart s'affairaient à contrôler les immenses réacteurs à fusion qui ronronnaient. Les cadrans de contrôle renvoyaient des informations que Xan ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais il était admiratif.

Kei reprit son circuit, en déconseillant au jeune novice de revenir ici sans autorisation. Le capitaine Harlock (et surtout Tochiro) ne plaisantait pas avec cela. Aujourd'hui était exceptionnel. Kei précéda son jeune invité et la fit rentrer dans une pièce blanche. Une vieille mamie se battait en duel avec un drôle d'oiseau noir et un chat sortit d'on ne sait où.

- Voleurs ! Rendez moi mes poissons ! criait la vielle bique.  
- Voici notre cuisinière et ses deux …"marmitons" expliqua Kei.  
- Tiens, de la visite ! s'exclama la vieille en se calmant. Comment t'appelles tu ?

Xan s'avança timidement. La cuisinière s'était visiblement calmée, mais elle tenait toujours un tranchoir à la main qui ferait pâlir un brave samurai.

- Je me nomme Xan, fit il en s'inclinant. Je suis un moine infirmier débutant.  
- Moine ? Infirmier ? Je ne comprends pas bien mais… VOLEURS !

La vieille cuisinière lança le tranchoir en direction du chat, qui venait de passer entre les jambes de Xan. La lame se planta à quelques centimètres de ses doigts de pieds. Kei tira le jeune novice par la manche, car un autre couteau s'apprêtait à suivre une trajectoire similaire.

- Voilà comment se passe la cuisine ici. Je suis… désolée… s'excusa Kei.  
- Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle Kei, fit Xan. J'en ai vu d'autres, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
- Tu peux me tutoyer, répondit Kei comme s'il elle n'avait pas entendu la petite remarque.

Leur marche les rapprochait de l'infirmerie. Kei Yuki pensa qu'un infirmier serait intéressé de rencontrer le docteur et de visiter les installations médicales. Le médecin était en train de refaire le bandage de Tochiro lorsqu'ils rentrèrent.

- Docteur, pouvons nous entrer ? Je fais visiter l'Arcadia à Xan qui nous a rejoint à Baxhou.  
- Oui, venez, dit le docteur sans se retourner.

Xan admirait les équipements présents. Le vaisseau pirate était particulièrement bien équipé en matériel médical. Réanimateurs, robots chirurgiens, pharmacopée digne de son monastère. Le docteur possédait même quelques drogues synthétiques rares pour soigner des extraterrestres.

- Mais, c'est de "l'herbera holinocira" ! s'exclama Xan en regardant un pot parmi d'autres, plein d'une herbe jaune.  
- Bravo mon garçon, fit le docteur en se retournant. Tu as de bonnes connaissances en médecine pour savoir cela.  
- Xan est infirmier dans la communauté de Baxhan, expliqua Tochiro en se levant. Bon, j'y vais Doc', merci !

Le docteur expliqua à Xan que l'Arcadia devait être un maximum autonome. Par conséquent, il devait disposer de quoi soigner le plus de maladies connues. Malheureusement, le "mal bleu" dépassait ses compétences. Xan passa de longs moments à parler avec le docteur, mais son ventre criait famine. Kei Yuki l'invita alors à aller déjeuner.

- Dis Kei, demanda Xan, puis je te demander pourquoi… Tochiro est… oh non, oublie ! se ravisa-t-il.  
- Non, vas y que veux tu me demander ?  
- Pourquoi Emeraldas et Tochiro s'aiment-ils ?

La question désarçonna Kei Yuki. Elle resta bouche bée quelques minutes, puis bredouilla quelques explications floues.

- Peut être devrais-tu le lui demander toi-même ? Conclu Kei. L'amour, c'est souvent inexplicable remarqua l'opératrice radar.  
- Est-ce que c'est ... la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver ?  
- Oui, c'est le cas.

Le jeune novice resta silencieux ensuite. Il pensait à quelque chose de précis, mais quoi exactement ? Kei ne lui en demanda pas d'avantage, vu l'air sombre et songeur de son jeune compagnon.

Ils s'installèrent avec une bonne partie de l'équipage aux tables pour manger ce qui avait pu être sauvé des griffes de Tori-san et du chat. Un peu de poisson, un peu de viande, un peu de tout en fait. Personne n'avait la même assiette !

Tochiro arriva en retard et s'installa seul dans une table du fond. Son plat semblait appétissant, mais il ne mangeait pratiquement pas. Il avait l'air songeur. Xan se leva et s'assit en face de lui. Kei était perdue dans une discussion technique sur les effets Doppler avec un technicien radar.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici Monsieur Tochiro ?  
- Si tu veux, gamin. Mais évite le "Monsieur". Je ne suis pas Harlock.  
- Tochiro ? Euh… j'aimerais vous poser une question.  
- Vas-y.  
- Pourquoi Emeraldas et vous vous aimez vous ?

Tochiro regarda avec un air attendri le jeune moine. Puis ses yeux redevinrent rêveurs.

- Emeraldas aime mon côté bricoleur et mon romantisme caché. Je l'aime parce qu'elle m'aime comme je suis. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
- Je vois… Mais, seriez vous prêt à risquer votre vie pour elle ?

Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Chacun de nous le ferait. C'est même pour elle que je me suis lancé dans la recherche de la Pacane... Panacea Universalis.

Xan ne répondit plus rien mais baissa instinctivement les yeux.

- Puissante déesse Ashura, aide-moi… murmura-t-il…

* * *

**Un bar**

En passerelle, le capitaine Harlock préparait la suite des opérations. Gun Frontier ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques milli parsecs de navigation spatiale. Il pensait aux endroits à visiter, aux personnes à rencontrer et celles à éviter.

Chercher un ermite, qui est passé là dix ans auparavant serait très difficile. Mais Harlock disposait de beaucoup de contacts sur place et il se retrouverait forcément avec de quoi avancer. Le véritable défi était de repartir vivant, sans aucun chasseur de primes à sa poursuite.

Il dirigea l'Arcadia dans une zone un peu éloignée du centre ville, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Le reste du voyage se ferait en véhicule terrestre. Tochiro le rejoignit en passerelle, vêtu de son vieux chapeau et de son manteau trop large. Ils descendirent dans le hangar à véhicules et s'apprêtaient à monter dans une spacio-jeep de type Bravo Mike Whisky Z7.

- Nous partons, dit il à l'intention du premier lieutenant et de Kei Yuki. Restez à l'écoute, il faut être prudent. Xan doit rester là, ordonna Harlock  
- Il dort dans sa chambre, répondit Kei Yuki.  
- Parfait.

Harlock s'installa aux commandes et démarra en trombe, comme chaque fois qu'il conduisait sa Z7 préférée. Kei Yuki et Tochiro trouvaient son comportement au volant puéril mais n'osaient rien dire. La route vers Gun Frontier ressemblait plus à une piste de Far West qu'à une spacio route civilisée. La poussière et les cailloux volaient au passage de la voiture. Au bout d'un moment, Harlock cria vers l'arrière :

- Allez montre-toi ! Xan ?

Un drap posé négligemment sur les sièges arrière remua d'un coup. La tête de Xan émergea d'un repli :

- Comment ? Comment avez-vous deviné ? demanda-t-il d'un ton craintif.  
- Tu respires trop fort et tu bouges sans arrêt ! expliqua le capitaine corsaire.  
- Vous allez me ramener à bord, Capitaine ?  
- Non, nous perdrions trop de temps. L'Arcadia va sûrement attirer des curieux. Le temps nous est compté.  
- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Xan. Je voulais juste… voir cette planète… par curiosité.  
- Ta curiosité est mal placée, crois-moi, intervint Tochiro. Gun Frontier est tout sauf une planète modèle.

Tochiro ria de bon cœur après sa petite plaisanterie. Xan ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il le découvrirait très vite.

Gun Frontier était une petite bourgade d'apparence paisible, perdue au milieu d'une planète semi désertique (probablement classée de type 4). La ville en elle-même se composait exclusivement de bâtiments en bois, construits dans un style far west assez antique. Les bars, les prêteurs sur gages et les salons réservés étaient les noms polis que donnaient les visiteurs aux repères de racailles en tout genre.

La distillation de bourbon (et sa consommation dans l'heure) et les jeux avaient fait la réputation de ce lieu assez pittoresque. Les bagarres éclataient souvent le soir et finissaient le matin par une ou deux pendaisons.

Curieusement, l'unique juge ayant vécu ici n'a jamais pu finir son premier procès. Le malheureux avait déjà une corde au cou avant même d'avoir ouvert son dossier. Depuis, la justice regardait de très loin cet endroit.

Harlock et Tochiro savaient que plusieurs personnes seraient ravies de les tuer. Pas uniquement pour le prestige, mais également pour toucher une substantielle récompense.

La jeep se gara à proximité d'un bar un peu miteux. Le porche était sale, avec sa peinture écaillée. Un vieux néon clignotait, indiquant sobrement "New Metal Bloody Saloon". Ce nom évoquait bien des souvenirs au capitaine Harlock.

Les trois individus entrèrent dans le bar un peu sombre et s'installèrent au comptoir. Un vieil Octadian avec des membres ridés s'approcha doucement.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers, demanda-t-il en agitant deux de ses membres.  
- Ressortez ma bouteille, mais la bonne cette fois-ci répondit Harlock.

L'extraterrestre dévisagea un moment le capitaine. Puis, il esquissa un sourire et lui dit à mi voix :

- Ravi de te revoir, gamin ! Toujours un peu de ce brandy d'Andromède ?  
- Comme d'habitude, Bob !

Harlock avait fait la connaissance de cet octadian des années auparavant, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent un peu impulsif. De son vrai nom Bobsdqildjavlb, il lui avait parfois sauvé la mise (et la vie) dans certaines circonstances.

- Et pour tes amis ? Tochiro ? Comme d'habitude ? Et toi mon garçon ?  
- Euh, un jus de fruit ou de l'eau, répondit Xan.

La réponse de Xan jeta un froid tout entier dans la salle. Les clients se retournèrent et foudroyèrent le novice du regard.

- Eh gamin ! Ici on ne sert pas les bébés. Retourne chez ta mère ! lança un client.  
- Si tu veux de l'eau, t'as qu'à aller au puits ! ajouta un autre.

Harlock tenta de calmer le jeu, mais Xan s'énervait. Un client avait touché un point sensible et le jeune moine perdait toute contenance dans ces circonstances.

- Vous n'êtes que des … oh et puis…zut ! s'exclama Xan.

La situation devenait tendue. Bob réconcilia tout le monde en offrant une tournée générale. Au moins les clients ne pouvaient pas geindre en buvant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda l'octadian à Harlock.  
- Je cherche quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Yttrias et serait alchimiste ou quelque chose du genre.  
- Yttrias ?

L'octadian appuya sa tête sur deux de ses membres un peu fatigués.

- J'en ai entendu parler d'un Yttrias, mais il y a au moins 10 ans. Un type bizarre, un genre d'ermite.  
- C'est de lui dont il s'agit ! ajouta Tochiro.  
- Eh bien, si tu le vois, dis lui qu'il me doit encore 34 pièces d'or. Ce qu'il m'a donné brillait, mais c'était du plomb ! Tu te rends compte ?

Un personnage qui change du plomb en or, cela correspondait bien à la définition d'un alchimiste. Mais Bob, malgré une discussion à bâtons rompus, n'en savait pas vraiment plus. Tochiro et Harlock, absorbés par une conversation passionnante, ne remarquèrent pas que Xan fût parti.

A proximité d'Harlock et de Tochiro, un vieux bonhomme attablé prêtait une attention soutenue à la discussion entre l'octadian et les pirates. Il n'était pas bien grand et se cachait derrière une grande cape pourpre foncée. D'étranges tatouages ornaient le creux de ses mains. Son regard se fit sombre et il eu un geste nerveux en entendant le nom d'Yttrias.

* * *

La rue principale grouillait de monde. Plusieurs personnes à la mine peu recommandable dévisageaient le jeune moine. Vêtu uniquement de sa petite tunique écrue, sans chaussures et le crâne rasé, Xan était une curiosité. 

- Tu débarques du cirque ? Lança un vieil ivrogne à moitié saoul.  
- Fais gaffe, on n'aime pas les originaux fauteurs de troubles, expliqua un passant.

Xan ne savait pas trop où marcher. Il ne voyait plus la pancarte du "New Metal Bloody Saloon". En avançant à reculons, il heurta un passant, un géant. Malgré ses excuses, le géant le menaça et sorti un pistolet.

- Laisse le, cria Harlock en ayant dégainé lui aussi.  
- Qui t'es toi ? Tu en veux aussi ?

L'homme se retourna et tira vers Harlock qui esquiva sans difficultés le tir. Il répliqua et tua la brute épaisse d'un coup avec son cosmodragon. Il prit rapidement Xan par la manche et le tira à l'écart.

- Tu es vraiment bon pour t'attirer des ennuis. Gun Frontier est dangereux !  
- Je suis désolé Capitaine. Je voulais juste…  
- Capitaine Harlock, je vous tiens ! cria une voix derrière lui.

* * *

**Bribes de passé**

La femme menaçait Harlock dans le dos avec deux blasters visiblement "customisés". Un signe indiscutable qu'elle appartenait au cercle restreint des chasseurs de primes. Harlock se retourna, son arme à la main. Une véritable beauté se tenait en face de lui. Grande, élancée, des cheveux verts et un visage blanc. Son vêtement, une petite robe chasuble bleu ciel, était d'origine Mangorienne.

- Encore toi ! s'exclama Harlock.  
- Eh oui, mon vieux. Je t'avais prévenu lors de notre dernière rencontre. Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas plus ! Allons régler nos comptes.  
- Si c'est que tu veux, je suis d'accord !

Harlock planta Xan dans la petite ruelle et se dirigea avec cette mystérieuse femme sur la rue principale de Gun Frontier. Tochiro Oyama se faufila derrière Xan.

- C'est plus fort que lui expliqua-t-il avec un ton de reproche. Cette femme lui a fait un ou deux coups bas et Harlock souhaite lui montrer sa façon de penser.  
- Ils vont se battre ? demanda le novice.  
- Oui, un duel à mort. C'est comme çà que çà marche à Gun Frontier !  
- Mais c'est horrible. On nous apprend au monastère à respecter la vie de chaque être vivant.  
- Que veux tu ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta Grande Prêtresse ne s'est pas attardée ici !

Harlock et la chasseuse de primes se tenaient à bonne distance, sous les yeux d'une foule compacte. Les gens ordinaires se lassaient vite des bagarres et pendaisons, un petit duel à l'ancienne rompait la monotonie du quotidien. Les paris allaient bon train.

La femme dégaina en même temps qu'Harlock. Un premier tir, facilement esquivé. Harlock répliqua, touchant son adversaire en plein front, entre les deux yeux. Le corps sans vie s'écroula dans un silence religieux.

Les cris de joie des heureux parieurs retentirent, tandis que le capitaine Corsaire rengainait son arme. Parmi la foule, l'étrange individu aux tatouages observait attentivement la scène. Il suivait Harlock et ses compagnons à bonne distance.

- Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici, suggéra Tochiro.  
- Tu as raison. On va se rendre dans l'ancienne maison de cet Yttrias. Peut être aurons-nous quelques indices, répondit Harlock. Quant à toi, mon garçon, fais très attention. Gun Frontier n'est pas un endroit très propice pour satisfaire ta curiosité

Xan ne répondit pas. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait une bourde en explorant tout seul le centre de la ville.

Les trois compagnons se rendirent à l'endroit que Bob le barman avait indiqué au capitaine. Yttrias l'ermite y avait habité dans le temps. Sa maison ressemblait plus à un amas de bois et de fer qu'à une bâtisse. Bien à l'écart du centre, la demeure se situait à proximité immédiate à une ancienne mine.

- Entrons et cherchons une piste. Visiblement notre individu est parti il y a bien longtemps.  
- Que doit on chercher, Harlock ? demanda Tochiro.  
- N'importe quoi. Xan, donne nous un coup de main !

Tout le monde se mit à fouiller minutieusement la maison de l'alchimiste. L'essentiel du mobilier se composait d'une vieille table et d'un lit, mais une quantité assez impressionnante de livres à moitiés brûlés jonchaient le sol. Tous les ouvrages traitaient d'alchimie, d'ésotérisme ou de minéralogie. L'étrange individu drapé de pourpre suivait la scène d'un regard sombre.

- Cet Yttrias faisait visiblement des recherches sur un sujet précis, déclara Xan en reposant quelques vieux papiers. Toutes ces notes le prouvent bien.  
- Il faudrait savoir où est parti notre oiseau, expliqua Tochiro.  
- Plusieurs fois, j'ai vu le nom de "Naxos" écrit dans ses notes ou ces livres.  
- Qu'est ce que "Naxos" ? demanda Tochiro.

Harlock se releva et réfléchit.

- Naxos, commença Harlock. Je crois que c'est une planète qui était autrefois le centre d'une puissante civilisation. Mais aujourd'hui elle est sur le déclin.  
- Et ce lieu était réputé pour abriter une grande bibliothèque, spécialisée dans… l'alchimie, ajouta Xan.

L'homme à l'extérieur hésita quelques instants, il tripotait machinalement les pans de son manteau rouge. La situation évoluait très vite, trop vite. En tant que membre des "gardiens du secret", l'une de ses tâches était la préservation de certaines des connaissances ésotériques des alchimistes les plus dangereuses. Ces trois individus ne s'étaient pas retrouvés par hasard à chercher dans les ruines de la maison d'Yttrias, un des plus grand alchimiste encore en vie. L'homme s'avança finalement et cria d'un voix sombre :

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

Harlock et Tochiro se retournèrent, alors que Xan parcourait toujours avec intérêt les papiers épars.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répondit Harlock (Une belle pirouette pour ne pas révéler son identité sur un lieu aussi dangereux).  
- Je me nomme Sajuuk. Je suis alchimiste sur cette planète. J'aimerais entendre votre réponse.

L'instinct du capitaine corsaire était en alerte. Cet individu n'était pas un chasseur de primes ou un desperados déguisé, mais une aura inquiétante se dégageait de lui. Bien qu'il fallut être prudent, il pouvait au moins lui apprendre son nom.

- Je me nomme Harlock et mes compagnons Tochiro et Xan. Nous cherchons des informations sur l'alchimie.- Quelles informations recherchez vous exactement ? Je ne crois pas avoir à faire à des alchimistes, mêmes amateurs.  
- A vrai dire, nous cherchons un dénommé Yttrias, qui saurait fabriquer un médicament très rare, la panacea universalis, conclut Harlock en essayant de percer ce mystérieux Sajuuk.

Sajuuk s'assit sur un rocher et se grata le menton. Ses craintes se confirmaient, mais il se demandait comment des profanes comme ce capitaine pirate pouvait connaître Yttrias ou la panacea universalis.

* * *

**Première attaque**

- Pouvez vous nous aider dans nos recherches ? demanda Tochiro.  
- Je ne crois pas. La panacea universalis est au-delà des mes connaissances. répondit lapidairement l'alchimiste.

Harlock vit de la déception dans le regard de Tochiro. Il connaissait bien son ami, et il savait pertinemment qu'il lui en fallait plus pour renoncer. La vie d'Emeraldas était en jeu et cela constituait pour son petit compagnon la meilleure source de motivation possible.

- Yttrias, poursuivit l'alchimiste, est un renégat pour tous les alchimistes. Il est activement recherché, car il a violé les lois et les usages de notre confrérie.  
- La vie d'une personne est en jeu, ajouta Tochiro. Elle a été contaminée par le "mal bleu". C'est très important pour nous. Pour moi murmura Tochiro.  
- Je regrette, je ne peux pas vous aider. Par contre, je vous conseille vivement de stopper vos recherches. Tous ceux qui s'approchent de la panacée finissent par le payer de leur vie.

Le capitaine corsaire bougea instinctivement sa main vers son cosmodragon. La réponse incongrue de Sajuuk laissait croire le pirate qu'il allait tenter de les tuer, maintenant. Mais le vieil homme se contenta de se lever et de frotter son manteau pourpre pour faire tomber le sable jaune. Il s'éloigna, plantant Harlock, Tochiro et Xan au milieu des ruines.

- Étrange bonhomme, dit Tochiro.  
- Ce personnage m'inquiète, ajouta Harlock. Il dégage un je ne sais quoi très bizarre.  
- Cherchons, au lieu de nous poser des questions existentielles, suggéra le gnome à lunettes.

Tochiro ramassa quelques papiers par terre. Encore des notes manuscrites, parfois écrites dans une langue inconnue. Cependant, au milieu des runes et signes cabalistiques, il reconnu deux mots qui lui arrachèrent un cri de joie :

- Il parle de la Panacea Universalis ici !  
- Montre moi pour voir, s'il te plait

Harlock parcouru à son tour le papier. Xan tenta d'utiliser ses quelques connaissances en langues orientales pour déchiffrer le contenu illisible.

A l'abri des regards indiscrets, Sajuuk traça une sorte de cercle sur le sol. Il joignit ses deux mains puis les posa de part et d'autres du motif. Une petite lumière scintilla quelques secondes. La maison d'Yttrias commença à trembler.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? s'interrogea Xan  
- Mais … DEHORS VITE ! Hurla Harlock en tirant Tochiro et le novice par les bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui restait de la maison s'effondra, soulevant un grand nuage de poussières. Tous les papiers, tous les livres étaient désormais recouverts par des couches épaisses de gravats.

Sajuuk hésita quelques instants, assis près de son curieux dessin. Il se releva et sorti un communicateur d'une de ses poches.

- Maître ? Ici Sajuuk. J'ai suivi la trace des intrus. Ils recherchent bien la Panacea Universalis. Je n'ai pas réussi à les éliminer.  
- Je vois, répondit une voix grave et mytérieuse. Comment ont-ils su pour cette pierre ?  
- Je ne sais pas, maître. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient alchimistes eux-mêmes. Quelqu'un a du les renseigner.  
- Essaye de savoir d'où ils tiennent leurs informations. Personne ne doit connaître ce secret, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !  
- Je comprends maître.

L'étrange discussion prit fin et Sajuuk remis son communicateur dans sa poche. Il analysa les options possibles pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. La meilleure solution était de suivre ces trois individus pour savoir où ils avaient appris l'existence d'un tel secret.

Peu de personnes au monde, même chez les alchimistes, connaissaient l'existence et la "recette" de la panacea universalis. Les "gardiens du secret" avaient de toute évidence failli par la passé. Voilà le résultat !

Harlock jugea bon de retourner sur l'Arcadia. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup glané de renseignements sur cet Yttrias, mais ils disposaient d'un lieu à visiter : Naxos, surnommée la "planète des ruines".

Lors de leur retour sur l'Arcadia, Kei Yuki se précipita vers le capitaine lorsqu'il sortit de sa spacio jeep.

- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Nous avons intercepté une communication de Gun Frontier. Ils ont signalé notre présence ! fit Kei, affolée.  
- Alors, nous devons partir tout de suite ! répondit Harlock.  
- Bien, j'ai compris… mais Xan, que fais tu là ?

Harlock décocha un regard plein de reproches à son officier radar. Il ne dit aucun mot, ce qui signifiait le pire des reproches de la part du capitaine corsaire. Kei prit en charge Xan et le reconduisit à sa chambre, malgré ses protestations.

- Quel cap devons nous suivre, capitaine ?  
- Cap sur la planète Naxos, répondit Harlock en s'installant à la barre. Arcaida, décollage !

Le vaisseau s'arracha du sol de la planète au moment où les premiers chasseurs de primes arrivaient en moto du désert.

Tochiro n'était pas en passerelle, il s'était retiré seul dans sa chambre. Il admirait secrètement une affiche, un avis de recherche llumina. Le dossier portait sobrement le nom "X 00001", et le visage d'Emeraldas occupait le centre du grand papier.


	3. La planète des ruines

**Le sourire de la femme pirate  
III - La planète des ruines**

**Confessions nocturnes**

Xan se retournait depuis une heure dans son lit, cherchant vainement le sommeil. L'horloge digitale indiquait 5 heures du matin. Les visions de la femme chasseuse de primes, morte à Gun frontier le hantait. Le novice renonça et se leva. Un grand verre d'eau fraîche lui ferait du bien.

Les coursives de l'Arcadia étaient froides et désertes au milieu de la nuit, seules quelques veilleuses à basse tension renvoyaient une pâle lumière. Certains voyants clignotaient sur les consoles de contrôle, témoignant d'une activité continue. Xan entra dans la cafétéria de l'équipage. Déserte, évidemment. Il se dirigea vers un distributeur de boissons et il se servit plusieurs verres d'eau synthétique.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… murmura-t-il en reposant son verre.

Même le chat et Tori-san dormaient la nuit. La vieille cuisinière avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de ranger soigneusement tous les aliments sous clefs. En retournant dans son poste afin d'y chercher un hypothétique repos, Xan entendit des bruits de marteaux et de soudure. Ces sons venaient d'en bas, vers la salle des machines. Xan descendit prudemment et trouva Tochiro en train de bricoler une sorte de robot à chenilles.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, gamin ? demanda Tochiro en reposant son fer à souder. Tu devrais dormir !  
- C'est que… je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Les voyages dans l'espace me mettent mal à l'aise, monsieur Tochiro.  
- Arrête le "monsieur", souffla Tochiro. Ça me vieillit et je ne suis pas le capitaine.  
- D'accord. Mais pourquoi ne dormez vous pas ?

Tochiro se retourna et son regard se fit plus vague. Il prit un tournevis et le tripota machinalement.

- Je dois réparer ce truc, fit-il en montrant du doigt le petit robot.  
- Est-ce important ? Au point de ne pas dormir ?  
- Non, ce n'est qu'un vieux gadget. Mais çà me détend de bricoler. Comme çà, je ne pense pas trop à…

Tochiro stoppa sa phrase net. Xan ne répondit rien, mais il comprenait ce que ressentait Tochiro. L'enseignement qu'il avait reçu au monastère de Baxhou l'incita à réconforter le petit gnome à lunettes.

- Je comprends. J'ai vécu la même chose il y a peu de temps.  
- Comment ?

Tochiro se redressa et sécha les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue. Même son tournevis tomba par terre avec un bruit métallique aiguë.

- Comment çà ? Explique-toi redemanda Tochiro.  
- J'étais follement amoureux d'une fille avant de rentrer au monastère. Elle se nommait Séverine.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Mes parents désapprouvaient cette liaison. Je voulais partir avec elle et on s'est tous disputé.

Cette scène pénible occupait une place primordiale dans l'esprit du jeune novice. Son père avait eu un geste malheureux, mais tragique. Elle était morte dans ses bras. Depuis, il avait fui les siens et avait trouvé refuge au monastère. S'il avait eu des connaissances en médecine à cet instant précis, le sort de son amie aurait été bien différent.

- Je suis entré au monastère avec la ferme intention de devenir médecin et sauver des vies.  
- Je vois… dit pensivement Tochiro. Tu ne voulais plus voir tes parents ?  
- Non.

Cette réponse fut suffisamment courte pour faire comprendre à Tochiro que le jeune moine n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Le petit gnome reprit son tournevis et recommença à bricoler son robot. Xan l'observait en silence. Le sommeil commençait à reprendre ses droits, parler lui avait fait du bien.

- Je suis sur qu'on réussira, dit-il en prenant congé du professeur.

Une fois couché, Xan sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le voyage durerait encore quelques heures.

Harlock s'était levé très tôt et assurait seul le quart à la passerelle. L'Arcadia pouvait certes se diriger seule dans l'espace grâce à sa conception ingénieuse, mais le contact de la barre en bois manquait au capitaine corsaire. C'était presque un besoin physiologique chez lui. Il pensait également à Tochiro, dont le cœur était comme rongé par l'acide en ces temps difficiles.

- Cet alchimiste, sur Gun Frontier… murmura Harlock. J'aurais du m'en méfier. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va le retrouver sur Naxos.  
- Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas non plus…

Tochiro pénétra dans la passerelle de l'Arcadia presque déserte. Harlock ne fut pas étonné en entendant la voix de son vieil ami. Il se retourna et indiqua sobrement une table avec de quoi trinquer. Dans ses quartiers, Mimee dormait à poings fermés et il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

- J'ai monté une bouteille, au cas où tu viendrais, dit Harlock en souriant.  
- Je te reconnais là.

Les deux amis prirent une pause et trinquèrent de bon cœur, comme si demain n'existait pas. Naxos s'approchait tranquillement sur les écrans de contrôle.

- On sauvera Emeraldas, Tochiro. Je te le promets.  
- J'espère Harlock. Si tu le dis, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Le visage de l'alchimiste sur Gun Frontier revint aux yeux de Harlock. Qui était il ? Quel but poursuivait il ? Il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le prétendait, mais n'avait rien dit.

- Je ne suis jamais allé à Naxos, dit tout d'un coup Tochiro. A quoi cette planète ressemble-t-elle ?  
- A une planète morte… J'en ai parlé avec Mimee, répondit Harlock en vidant son verre. Elle est très pauvre aujourd'hui et sa population diminue. Elle aussi a été victime des guerres galactiques.

Ces guerres incessantes avaient opposé peu de temps auparavant Lluminas, Terriens, mazones et même la planète Andromède. Plusieurs systèmes pourtant neutres ou non belligérants avaient soufferts et connus les affres du conflit.

L'empire de Naxos était fondé sur le commerce et le libre échange, jadis florissant dans une société en paix. Avec la guerre vint les conquêtes, les destructions, les raids. Le commerce fut ruiné en peu de temps et Naxos fut incapable de réagir. Les Lluminas se désintéressèrent de la planète Naxos, pour des raisons peu évidentes. Aujourd'hui, cette planète n'avait plus que quelques miettes d'empire et les marchands d'Andromède avaient conquis leurs parts de marché. La guerre économique aussi était perdue.

- Comme quoi, l'argent ne peut pas tout… ironisa Tochiro.  
- Tout de même, avoir bâti un "empire" sans employer la force n'est pas un fait banal dans ce monde, soupira Harlock.

L'ordinateur émit une petite alarme sonore. Il était 7 heures, le branle-bas était ordonné partout dans l'Arcadia. Bientôt, la passerelle retrouverait son niveau d'activité habituel. Naxos n'était encore qu'un point bleu dans l'écran de contrôle, mais elle se rapprochait et dans quelques heures ils seraient posés.

- Tochiro, dit Harlock en rangeant les bouteilles, courage !

Tochiro sourit et remercia son ami pour son aide et son réconfort. Il allait essayer de dormir quand même un peu.

Dans l'immensité de l'espace, une petite navette suivait à bonne distance l'Arcadia.

* * *

**Désolation**

L'Arcadia se posa dans ce qui du être un jour un spatio-port florissant. Une vingtaine de pistes, plusieurs terminaux de traitements et trois gares de frets donnaient une indication au visiteur de la grandeur passée de la capitale de Naxos. Désormais, deux points d'atterrissage fonctionnaient encore. Le temps avait fait éclater le béton ailleurs, l'électricité était défectueuse. Un seul transport stationnait à proximité de l'Arcadia.

Tochiro, Harlock et Xan s'apprêtèrent à visiter cette nouvelle planète, en quête d'informations. Kei Yuki prit à part le capitaine avant son départ :

- Je ne vous comprends pas, capitaine, fit Kei Yuki avec un ton de reproche. L'autre fois, Xan ne devait pas voir Gun Frontier, et maintenant vous insistez pour qu'il vienne !  
- Naxos recèle une grande bibliothèque que nous allons visiter. Les connaissances de Xan pourront nous être utiles. Et puis… il a quelque chose ce garçon.  
- Ce garçon cache un lourd secret, j'en suis sure !  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?  
- Une intuition féminine, répondit Kei avec malice.

Le capitaine ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à ce genre de remarque. Il rejoignit Tochiro (habillé avec son éternel chapeau troué) et Xan. Le véhicule les amenait tranquillement vers Taïdan, la capitale de feu l'empire Naxos.

La ville se réveillait doucement, dans la tiédeur de l'automne naissant. La première vision que tout visiteur avait était les immenses remparts de pierre, qui se dressaient telle une frontière majestueuse. L'impression de grandeur était très fugace. Les pierres étaient rongées par le temps, des éboulements laissaient des trous béants dans les défenses et le lierre s'était octroyé une bonne part des surfaces ensoleillées.

A l'intérieur, peu de monde circulait en voiture. La plupart des habitants utilisaient d'antiques chars à chevaux, voir des brouettes. Les bâtiments et habitations, en briques rouges, n'étaient pas bien entretenus et la ville basse dégageait une atmosphère sale et poussiéreuse. Les trois compagnons dépassèrent une place, où une statue monumentale avait perdu sa tête et ses deux bras.

La voiture trouva une place fort commode et Harlock invita ses passagers à descendre. Un passant leur indiqua le chemin pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Le plan d'Harlock était simple : Si cet Yttrias était passé par Naxos faire des recherches, il devait forcément y avoir une trace dans les fichiers de la bibliothèque.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment blanc, un peu à l'écart des routes. La grande bibliothèque de Naxos était sûrement le seul endroit encore en très bon état dans cette ville.

Tochiro et Xan admiraient les centaines d'ouvrages reliés antiques, mais Harlock se perdit dans des traités de tactique spatiale et de vol intersidéral. Une petite déformation sans doute.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda un vieil homme au sourire malicieux. Je suis l'archiviste principal.

Harlock posa son traité de stratégie galactique et se retourna. L'archiviste avait des lunettes rondes à la mode, son vieux costume respirait la classe et son front plissait sous ses nombreuses rides.

- Nous cherchons des informations, sur une personne qui serait venue ici il y a des années.  
- Ah. Je peux peut être vous aider, je travaille ici depuis 25 ans et je me flatte d'avoir une excellente mémoire !

Ces propos encouragèrent le capitaine pirate. Ils s'assirent tous les deux autour d'une table en bois verni. Tochiro et Xan reparurent, après avoir lus quelques ouvrages. Tochiro avait feuilleté un précis d'ingénierie d'astronautique et Xan un livre de psychologie appliquée.

- Yttrias… dit le vieil homme après avoir entendu les quelques explications d'Harlock. Vous recherchez Yttrias.  
- Oui, c'est cela cria Tochiro.  
- Un homme étrange, un alchimiste. Pas vu depuis 5 ans au moins. Qui sait où il peut bien être allé ?

La réponse fut une douche froide pour les trois compagnons. Encore une piste qui ne donnait sur rien. Et le temps continuait de s'écouler, inexorablement. Plus que 9 jours avant la date fatidique.

- Pouvez-vous nous en apprendre plus sur lui ? se risqua Xan.  
- Les alchimistes sont d'étranges individus. Avez-vous des notions d'alchimie ?

La réponse négative des trois invités incita l'archiviste à se lancer dans quelques exposés. Il mourrait visiblement d'envie de partager son savoir, probablement acquis à lire pendant 25 ans les livres dont il avait la charge. Personne ne remarqua l'entrée discrète de Sajuuk. Il se posta dans un coin reculé et écouta la conversation à l'abri.

- L'alchimie, commença-t-il, est un don que possède certaines personnes, comme les pouvoirs psy. Cela consiste à décomposer puis recomposer la matière à l'infini selon sa volonté.  
- Vous voulez dire la "transmutation" ? demanda Harlock.  
- Ce n'est qu'une partie infime de cette science. Les alchimistes chevronnés sont capables de créer des objets, de transformer les énergies. Certains passent pour avoir le don de donner ou reprendre… la vie !  
- C'est scientifiquement impossible rétorqua Tochiro.

Le vieil archiviste sourit en entendant Tochiro exposer son point de vue de scientifique sur la chose. Le bibliothécaire se leva et revint avec un petit paquet. Il en sortit un glaçon le montra fièrement à Harlock et à ses amis.

- Cette glace est le résultat d'une transmutation d'alchimiste, regardez.

Le glaçon n'avait rien d'étonnant à première vue. Il était froid, transparent.

- Ne remarquez vous rien ? demanda avec insistance le vieil homme.  
- Si… répondit Xan. Il ne fond pas !  
- C'est exact. Il a été fabriqué il y a 5 ans par l'alchimiste Yttrias. Depuis, il est resté intact.

Harlock et Tochiro regardaient avec fascination le petit cube de glace.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harlock avec un air incrédule.  
- Oh, vous m'en demandez trop. Je ne suis qu'un modeste bibliothécaire. Par contre, il existe une loi fondamentale chez les alchimistes. Le "principe d'équivalence".  
- Le "principe d'équivalence" ?

Le vieux bibliothécaire expliqua en détail la règle de base de l'alchimie. Toute transmutation d'un nouvel objet ne pouvait se faire qu'à partir d'un objet de taille et de masse équivalents. Il était impossible de créer _ex nihilo_ une montagne ou une feuille de papier à partir de rien.

- Parfois, certaines créations alchimiques demandent un sacrifice très élevé, reprit l'archiviste. On dit parfois que certaines transmutations requièrent bien plus que du matériel. Il doit rester quelques alchimistes en activité en ville. Vous pouvez toujours allez leur demander des informations…

* * *

**L'alchimiste boutiquier**

Au bout de quelques heures, les deux pirates et Xan sortirent de la grande bibliothèque de Naxos. Ils en savaient un peu plus sur l'alchimie, découvert l'existence de choses insoupçonnées mais se retrouvaient sans pistes sérieuses. Yttrias était bien passé ici plusieurs fois quelques années auparavant cependant il était reparti sans laisser un indice sur sa destination. Sajuuk, l'alchimiste, suivait de près les pérégrinations des trois personnages.

- Il faut trouver des renseignements, gémit Tochiro. N'importe quoi, sinon on ne pourra pas avancer.  
- Nous devrions chercher ces fameux alchimistes dont nous a parlé ce vieil homme, suggéra Harlock.  
- Xan, viens avec moi. Tochiro, rendez vous ici dans deux heures.

Tochiro rajusta son grand manteau élimé et se dirigea vers le nord. Harlock et Xan choisirent le sud, la ville basse.

Le capitaine pirate ressortit d'une nouvelle boutique en faisant une grande moue.

- Rien ! Personne ne connaît d'alchimiste, de mage ou de sorcier ici !  
- Que fait-on ? demanda Xan.  
- On persévère.

La ville basse se composait d'innombrables ruelles sombres, de boutiques pouilleuses, de maisons à moitié en ruines. Les habitants semblaient craintifs, surtout en voyant Harlock et ses habits aux motifs pirates. Peu de gens leur adressaient la parole, et la langue locale posait pas mal de difficultés pour le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Xan se débrouillait un peu mieux.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac. Une unique boutique, arborant une coupe dorée comme enseigne, semblait ouverte.

- On peut toujours essayer, se dit Harlock en entrant, suivi par Xan.

Un homme à l'âge indéfini, assis derrière un comptoir, se leva à l'arrivée de ce client providentiel. Il portait un manteau noir et cachait soigneusement ses mains dans ses manches, à la chinoise.

- Puis-je vous aider, mes seigneurs ?  
- Peut être… répondit laconiquement Harlock.  
- Je suis sur que je peux vous rendre service. Avec moi, rien n'est impossible, dit l'homme avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Rien dites vous ?  
- Bien sur, si vous êtes prêt à en payer … le prix.

Cette remarque ne surprit pas du tout Harlock de la part d'un commerçant à l'air aussi peu avenant. Le regard du capitaine se durcit :

- Nous cherchons un alchimiste. En connaissez vous un ?  
- Le commerçant haussa les sourcils et recula un peu. Il semblait surpris :  
- Mais, n'avez-vous pas reconnu mon enseigne ? C'est une boutique d'alchimiste ici voyons !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Xan s'approcha du comptoir à son tour et délaissa pour l'occasion les pots remplis de serpents, de minerais et autres choses bizarres.

- Que recherchez vous ? Dites le moi et je vous le transmute, à un bon prix ! fit le vendeur en se frottant les mains.  
- La 'Panacea Universalis', rétorqua sans émotions apparentes Harlock.

L'alchimiste eut un geste de recul et son visage devint livide. Il sortit ses mains de ses manches et les leva au ciel. Harlock remarqua ces étranges signes tatoués sur les paumes de ses mains.

- Malheur sur vous. Malheur sur vous. Pauvres fous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous demandez pauvres fous ! gémit-il  
- Si, nous vous demandons la 'Panacea Universalis', répéta Harlock avec un regard d'acier.

L'alchimiste se leva et ferma la porte de sa boutique à clé, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet dans la petite rue. Il continua ses récriminations en agitant ses mains :

- Peu d'alchimistes savent la fabriquer. Et tous refuseront de vous en vendre ou de vous en donner !  
- Il s'agit d'une urgence vitale, expliqua Xan.

Le boutiquier interrompit sa longue plainte et jaugea le jeune novice. Cet habit, ce crâne rasé. Bien sûr, Baxhou, Epiméthium, tout semblait clair à présent.

- Vous venez de la planète Baxhou, jeune novice ? Est-ce cette Epiméthium qui vous a parlé de la panacée universelle ?  
- Euh … exact, répondit le jeune homme un peu étonné.  
- Elle aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue, murmura l'alchimiste. Je ne peux… rien vous dire de plus, reprit il à voix haute. Seul "Yttrias le maudit" peut vous aider.

Harlock fut surpris de ce surnom :

- Pourquoi Yttrias "le maudit" ? demanda-t-il.  
- J'en ai trop dit.  
- Ou pas assez, ajouta Harlock. Je vous conseille de parler !

Harlock n'aimait pas menacer quelqu'un pour obtenir des informations, mais le sort d'Emeraldas ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- Yttrias a rompu un serment sacré en fabriquant la Panacea Universalis. Et… euh… Yttrias s'est réfugié sur la planète Léto, selon la rumeur.  
- Planète Léto ? Bien, on y va Xan, ordonna le pirate.

Harlock rengaina son sabre, ouvrit la poste de la boutique et partit. Xan sortit peu après.

* * *

**Secret**

L'alchimiste restait là, dans sa boutique abasourdi. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées lorsque un sombre individu rentra.

- Désolé Seigneur, commença le boutiquier, mais je suis fermé pour quelques instants; et je...  
- Je veux juste savoir si vous avez vu trois hommes aujourd'hui. Un grand balafré, un petit avec des lunettes rondes et un moinillon au crâne chauve.

L'homme montra sans ajouter un mot ses tatouages inscrits sur les paumes de ses mains ridées et nouées.

- Réponds !  
- Euh… oui maître. Pitié !  
- Que leur as-tu dit ? Parle !  
- Rien, je vous jure ! Ils sont venus à cause d'Epiméthium qui…

La main droite de Sajuuk saisit une craie rouge et commença à tracer un cercle cabalistique sur le comptoir de vente de la boutique. Entre-temps, le boutiquier faisait la même chose discrètement sur un bout de bois qui traînait, abandonné

- Tu connais la règle, tu vas…  
- Meurs ! Je suis plus rapide ! Cria le boutiquier avec un air satisfait.

Le petit cercle tracé s'illumina et de multiples pieux de bois furent projetés à partir de tous les meubles de la boutique en direction du gardien Sajuuk. Il ne bougea pas et ne cria pas du tout. Au bout de quelques secondes, le rire du boutiquier se transforma en incompréhension.

- Vraiment, tu es un amateur, fit Sajuuk en déchirant le haut de sa robe pourpre.

Son torse était d'ordinaire marqué et couvert de tatouages divers et terrifiants. Sa peau cependant s'était changé par sa volonté en une épaisse armure de fer, insensible à tout dégât physique.

- Paye le prix de ta couardise et MEURS ! ajouta Sajuuk dans un cri de fureur.

Il joignit les mains et activa son cercle de transmutation. Le boutiquier tenta de s'enfuir mais il s'écroula sous l'effet d'une douleur insoutenable. Ses membres enflaient et il finit pas exploser en plusieurs endroits.

- Voilà, maintenant tu sais ce que cela fait d'avoir du sang qui bout… fit Sajuuk en regardant les restes du corps.

Maintenant, les pièces du puzzle étaient au complet dans son esprit. Cet alchimiste fut autrefois avec la Grande Prêtresse Epiméthium, cela expliquait bien des choses. Une fois par le passé, les "gardiens du secret" avait trahi leur règle d'or : ne jamais révéler comment créer la panacea universalis. Aujourd'hui encore, ils en payaient les conséquences.

Aux tous débuts de l'alchimie, les premiers mages trouvèrent pas hasard une méthode pour fabriquer ce remède miracle, capable de prolonger la vie, d'échapper définitivement à la maladie à jamais.

Comme toute recette alchimique, celle-ci exigeait une contrepartie. Elle était si lourde, si monstrueuse, si répugnante que les alchimistes ayant découvert la panacea universalis décidèrent de garder le secret. Ils utilisèrent les restes de la panacea fabriquée sur eux, afin de pouvoir veiller sur le secret pendant des centaines d'années.

Mais un jour, Yttrias, l'ancien grand maître des "gardiens du secret" trahit sa parole et utilisa la 'panacea universalis', uniquement pour sauver une personne d'une mort certaine. Depuis, ses anciens compagnons le traquaient sans relâches, et leurs efforts allaient porter leurs fruits… Bientôt…

Il ne restait plus qu'à suivre l'Arcadia et de tuer le gêneur au moment opportun. Les trois profanes ayant connaissance du secret devraient mourir eux aussi. Ainsi le dit la Règle des "gardiens du secret".

* * *

Le Capitaine Harlock fixait l'image déformée de la planète Naxos à travers le verre de vin qu'il s'apprêtait à boire en compagnie de Mimee. C'était au bout du compte leur deuxième visite sur cette planète. 

- Te souviens-tu, Mimee ?  
- Oui, Harlock, répondit sa mystérieuse compagne en levant son verre.  
- C'est en venant ici ensemble pour la première fois que tu as décidé de me suivre à jamais.  
- Je me le rappelle.

Le son de la harpe fit fermer les yeux du pirate instinctivement. Il se revit sur son tout premier vaisseau, lors de la guerre contre les humanoïdes. Tout ceci paraissait si lointain et si flou. Naxos, comme sa visite lui paraissait lointaine...


	4. Le prix à payer

**Le sourire de la femme pirate**

**IV - Le prix à payer…**

_Disclaimer : Désolé pour le retard impardonnable. Mais je vous ai promis la fin, et la voici. Bonne lecture et merci pour votre infinie patience. A binetôt dans d'autres histoires._

**Marécages puants**

Peu de personnes auraient l'idée de se fixer spontanément sur la planète Leto, lieu plein de marécages putrides et inhospitaliers. Cet environnement constituait un abri idéal pour un ermite en fuite. Harlock connaissait l'existence de ce lieu de perdition, mais il pensait sincèrement qu'il était inhabité.

- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? Demanda Tochiro en gémissant.  
- Je ne renonce jamais, répondit Harlock d'un bloc.

Tochiro tourna la tête et fixa un instant la planète verte et bleue à travers la grande baie vitrée de l'Arcadia. Inexorablement, le temps imparti défilait dans sa tête. Bon sang, plus que cinq jours… En plus, la planète Baxhou se situait bien à deux jours de saut warp.

- Trace de vie humaine détectée dans le secteur 28. Latitude 43° sud, 25° est, annonça Kei Yuki de sa voix mélodieuse.  
- Nous partons de suite, répliqua Harlock en laissant la barre. Prends les commandes Yattaran !

Le premier lieutenant ne prêta aucune attention à l'ordre de son capitaine. Sa nouvelle maquette avait un défaut et il cherchait visiblement une solution à ce problème particulier.

Tochiro choisit une navette hybride capable de s'accommoder de l'environnement hostile dans le grand hangar de l'Arcadia. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'aéroglisseur de son invention, qu'il aimait exhiber avec fierté lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait. Quelques moteurs à sustentation magnétique, une coque en polymères thermo-stabilisés faisaient partie de ces innovations toutes droites sorties de son cerveau génial.

Harlock assigna sèchement un siège au jeune novice Xan, lui intimant sans dire un mot de se taire. Il emmenait le jeune novice à contrecœur mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il vienne. Encore une intuition…

La navette s'envola promptement et fut largement secouée en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère épaisse de Léto. En quelques minutes, ils survolèrent une large étendue de marais verdâtres, remplis çà et là d'arbres aux racines biscornues. Des oiseaux aux cris rauques volaient dans ce ciel gris.

- Charmant, murmura Harlock en ralentissant le régime moteur. Maintenant il s'agit de trouver notre homme dans ce désert, fit-il à haute voix.

Les occupants du petit vaisseau scrutèrent avec attention l'horizon et les indications fournies par Kei Yuki mais ils ne décelaient pas l'ombre d'une personne vivante…

Soudain, une violente tempête éclata et secoua de toutes part la navette.

- Je ne contrôle plus rien ! Cria Harlock en forçant sur les commandes.  
- Altitude en diminution, moteur deux endommagé, ajouta Tochiro en tapotant sur une console de commande.

Divers voyants multicolores, accompagnés comme il se doit d'alarmes sonores variées illuminaient le cockpit. Puis ce fut le crash, entre deux arbres noirs (_deux arbustus precia letosis pour les botanistes avertis_) perdus dans un marais anonyme.

Un homme regarda avec un petit soulagement le vaisseau s'écraser. Il portait une longue robe de bure élimée et passée. Son visage, recouvert de rides, trahissait un âge avancé mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur douce, propre à ces hommes qui ont atteint une sérénité que même la mort ne pouvait défier.

- Je suis navré, dit-il à voix basse en effaçant un cercle alchimique tracé à même la terre. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Aussitôt ce geste accompli, la tempête disparut et retourna au néant, comme par magie. Il est vrai que cet homme se savait menacé, recherché, aussi ses probabilités de survie croissaient fortement avec l'absence de contact avec le monde extérieur.

Quel qu'il soit.

Mais malgré son âge avancé, il était curieux de savoir _qui_ pouvait bien risquer sa vie et aussi sa raison à venir ici. Un seul homme oserait venir s'aventurer ici. Il fallait qu'il sache...

Xan fut tiré se son inconscience par Tochiro qui criait, en courant dans tous les sens. Il s'extirpa, tant bien que mal, de son siège et contempla de lui-même la désolation de la planète des marais. Le gnome à lunette semblait très agité :

- Mon vaisseau ! Comment on va faire pour trouver Yttrias ? Et Emeraldas ! et…

Harlock, encore un peu secoué par cet atterrissage en catastrophe, se demandait par quel miracle ils avaient pu échapper à la mort. Son regard, mû par un instinct fort, fixait la direction où se trouvait l'homme à la robe de bure. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il mettrait sa main au feu qu'il avait aperçu une forme bouger.

- Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, conclut-il en vérifiant ses armes.  
- Bravo, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? cria Tochiro de plus belle. On n'a plus de vaisseau, plus de radio, plus de…

Le génial inventeur de l'Arcadia sentit ses nerfs craquer et il s'écroula en larmes, à même le sol. Le capitaine Harlock, fait rare, ne prêta pas attention à la détresse de son ami. _Quelque chose, quelqu'un était là_…

Il dégaina son cosmodragon et mis en joue une forme verte indistincte.

- Montrez-vous, qui que vous soyez ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et posée.

L'homme hésita. Malgré ses grands talents, il lui restait encore quelques réflexes très humains, comme ce petit sentiment de peur face à l'inconnu. Mais il se rassura vite en traçant quelques signes avec de la terre sur un coin de sa robe. Il avait déjà posé quelques signes de protections sur le sol, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

- Ceci est mon premier et dernier avertissement, répéta Harlock.  
- Je vous attendais... capitaine Harlock.

Sajuuk volait à bonne distance de l'Arcadia avec sa navette. Comment eux, les "gardiens du secret", avaient-ils pu se tromper à ce point ? Tous avaient ratissé de long en large les marais de Léto, sans trouver la moindre trace de maudit Yttrias. Comment Harlock, un simple profane, avait-il pu réussir en si peu de temps ?

Le temps pressait. Le Grand Maître avait ordonné depuis longtemps la mise à mort d'Yttrias, afin de conserver le secret de la panacea universalis. Yttrias devait mourir, il devait en être ainsi. Il avait ressentit la petite décharge magique liée à l'utilisation proche de l'alchimie et se dirigeait vers le lieu où Harlock s'était crashé.

Les redoutables détecteurs de l'Arcadia étaient totalement inefficaces contre la magie de Sajuuk. Chaque alchimiste avait un ou deux domaines de prédilection, et ce gardien du secret excellait dans toutes les techniques de furtivité et d'attaque.

- C'est un endroit charmant pour en faire un tombeau, se dit-il en se posant à proximité du lieu du crash de l'autre vaisseau.

Son pied se posa en s'enfonçant mollement dans la terre saturée d'eau. Il huma l'air chargé de pollen et jeta un regard vers l'est.

Ils étaient proches, et il devait agir rapidement, silencieusement. Il traça quelques signes géométriques sur le sol puis étendit ses mains dessus. Une pâle lueur entoura sa robe puis sa silhouette devint floue, irréelle.

- Mon camouflage n'est pas très efficace sur cette planète.

Son communicateur vibra légèrement. D'un geste ferme, Sajuuk prit la communication.

- Préviens-moi dès que ta tâche sera accomplie, fit une voix grave et posée.  
- Bien, Grand maître.  
- Un dernier conseil, méfie-toi d'Harlock.

* * *

**Multiples rencontres fatales**

Harlock fut in instant décontenancé par la remarque de cet homme étrange. Même dans les planètes les plus inhospitalières, le prix mis sur sa tête le rendait célèbre. L'homme ne prêta guère attention à l'arme puissante qui le tenait en respect. Il promena son regard, remarquant Tochiro et le jeune Xan.

- J'ai senti que vos viendriez un jour…  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tochiro en cherchant la crosse de son cosmodragon dans les replis de son manteau.  
- On me nommait Yttrias il y a bien longtemps…

Harlock haussa les sourcils et hésita avant de baisser sa garde. Ce petit homme, tout ridé, habillé comme un clochard d'Altaïr pouvait-il être Yttrias ? Tout se passait trop vite, sans aucun contrôle. C'était _trop_ simple.

Tochiro, passé la surprise, se mit à courir dans tous les sens et à assaillir l'alchimiste de questions pressantes.

- Vite, Emeraldas a besoin de _panacea universalis_, elle va mourir ! Vite il faut faire quelque chose ! S'il vous plait, il faut que…  
- Du calme Tochiro ! ordonna Harlock sèchement.

Yttrias ne prêta aucune attention à Tochiro et il fixait intensément Xan. Sa tenue trahissait ses origines.

- Venez-vous de Baxhou, jeune homme, demanda-t-il ?  
- Euh exact. Mais pourquoi cette question ?  
- Epiméthium se porte-elle bien ?  
- La Grand Prêtresse prie tous les jours Ashura.  
- Tant mieux… dit-il à voix haute. Cela doit faire bien 500 ans maintenant, rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Tochiro s'impatientait de plus belle, et s'agaçait de voir l'alchimiste converser avec ce jeune novice alors que la santé d'Emeraldas était en jeu.

- Je vous en prie, Emeraldas va mourir si on ne fait rien, il nous faut…  
- Je sais, Tochiro Oyama, coupa Yttrias calmement. Vous voulez la _panecea universalis_, capable de guérir tous les maux, de prolonger la vie, d'ouvrir l'esprit. Mais, êtes-vous prêt à en payer le prix ?

Le prix ? Cet homme ne serait-il qu'un vulgaire marchant de tapis de Vranh ? Tochiro commença à rouspéter devant l'alchimiste.

- J'en étais sur, vous profitez de la détresse des gens pour…  
- Silence, Tochiro ! Commanda Harlock. Rappelle-toi que toute transformation alchimique requiert quelque chose en échange. C'est ce que nous a dit le vieux bibliothécaire sur Naxos.  
- Exact, Harlock, reprit Yttrias.

Le vieil homme s'assit sur un vieux rocher, et par mégarde il altéra les signes en terre qu'il avait soigneusement tracés avant sa rencontre avec le célèbre pirate. A son âge, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de raconter son histoire.

- Voyez-vous, j'ai découvert il y a bien longtemps ce rêve inaccessible pour le commun des mortels. J'étais le Grand Maître de l'ordre du secret des alchimistes, en charge de garder les secrets alchimiques les plus dangereux. Je vivais avec elle lorsqu'elle contracta cette même maladie, incurable et mortelle.

Ses yeux devinrent flous, troublés par quelques larmes qui venaient spontanément à l'évocation de ces temps reculés.

- J'étais fou de rage, et j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour la sauver. Un jour, j'ai tenté une transmutation formellement interdite par notre ordre, mais j'ai crée ce jour-là un peu de _panacea universalis_. En l'utilisant, elle a guérit instantanément et même gagné en beauté et en grâce.

Tochiro, calmé par les regards inquisiteurs d'Harlock, buvait les paroles du vieil homme en silence. Xan semblait aussi très intéressé.

- Pourquoi cette "transmutation" était-elle interdite ? Demanda Harlock.  
- Parce qu'elle a besoin de vies humaines pour s'accomplir, tout simplement. C'est çà, le secret de la _panacea universalis_. Pour sauver l'amour de votre vie Tochiro, vous devez sacrifier une vie. Ainsi vont les choses. Etes-vous prêt à payer ce prix ?

Les trois hommes qui écoutaient Yttrias devinrent blêmes. Ainsi, il fallait tuer pour sauver.

Sajuuk, caché et protégé par son camouflage, dessinait fébrilement plusieurs signes étranges sur le sol. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, car il avait entendu l'alchimiste parler de la _panacea universalis_. Yttrias était d'un niveau bien supérieur à ce vulgaire boutiquier de Naxos. Le gardien du secret devait réaliser un dessin de transmutation extrêmement complexe pour avoir une chance de tuer son adversaire.

Il étendit rapidement ses mains sur le sol et se concentra. Un éclair déchira le ciel mauve et plusieurs cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. Mais il sentit également un retour de pouvoir magique et un frisson parcourut ses bras. Son camouflage n'agissait plus.

Son esprit se mit à bouillonner, cherchant une solution rapide à ce problème. Ils étaient encore vivants, donc il fallait attaquer de nouveau. Yttrias était la priorité, mais Harlock constituait aussi un réel danger. D'autres signes prirent forme sur le sol et soudain il sentit une pointe métallique dans son dos.

- Je vise un peu mieux que toi, annonça Harlock d'une voix sévère.

Sajuuk, tenu en respect, ne chercha pas à tromper le pirate. En vérité, son attaque fut déviée en grande partie par les cercles de protections qu'Yttrias avait tracé en prévision.  
- Sajuuk, s'étonna simplement Yttrias en voyant cet ennemi invisible. Tu me déçois beaucoup.  
- Pour un assassin, il ne vaut pas tripette, dit Tochiro d'un air satisfait. Vous vouliez une vie à sacrifier, je pense qu'il fera l'affaire et…  
- Il me semblait t'avoir quelque peu mieux formé, poursuivit Yttrias. Aurais-tu oublié mes leçons ?

Le gardien du secret fit une mauvaise moue. Il traçait sur le sol, discrètement et lentement, quelque cercle de transmutation d'attaque. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai.

- Vous avez été mon maître il y a longtemps, mais je ne le suis plus désormais. Vous avez trahi notre ordre. Vous devez mourir !

A cet instant précis, Sajuuk tapa du pied sur le sol et une grande lumière entoura son corps. Il allait lancer sa dernière attaque lorsqu'il sentit une douleur intense à la poitrine. Le cosmodragon d'Harlock lui laissa juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il allait mourir.

- Celui-là il nous embêtera plus, conclut Tochiro tout content.

Ses yeux rieurs changèrent d'expression lorsqu'il vit Yttrias. Le vieil homme gisait sur le sol, à moitié en sang. Ses cercles de protections, tracés à la hâte sur sa robe, n'avaient pas su le protéger si efficacement qu'il le pensait.

Harlock rengaina en vitesse son arme et inspecta rapidement le blessé. Xan réagit lui aussi et dispensa les premiers soins. Mais sans matériel médical, Yttrias était condamné à vivre que quelques minutes.

Malgré les protestations de Xan, l'alchimiste traçait quelques signes très particuliers sur ses mains, avec son propre sang.

- Tochiro, je vais mourir, je le sens. Veux-tu toujours sauver Emeraldas ?

* * *

**Une vie pour une vie**

Tochiro devait se décider vite. Yttrias perdait beaucoup de sang, et il ne serait bientôt plus en état de faire quoique soit. Tant pis s'il ne devait plus revoir Emeraldas. La simple idée de la voir souffrir lui était insupportable. Il s'avança d'un air décidé :

- Vas-y, effectue ta transmuchose… je ne supporterai pas de ne plus voir Emeraldas…

Harlock retint son ami.

- Attends, pourquoi ? Pourquoi çà doit se passer comme çà ?

L'amitié était sacrée aux yeux d'Harlock, et il avait fait la promesse à une amie pirate de veiller coute que coute sur ce petit génie. Tochiro se retourna et commença à rouspéter.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Emeraldas meure ! cria Tochiro.  
- Je ne veux pas trahir ma parole, répliqua Harlock.

Xan sentait l'angoisse monter, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour régler un différent si original entre deux amis. Finalement, il pensa à sa tendre disparue et s'avança dans le cercle. Yttrias le regarda avec bienveillance et joignit ses mains. Le flash intense aveugla les deux pirates pendant quelques instants.

Le vieil homme était manifestement mort, et à la place de Xan se trouvaient quelques morceaux d'une pierre bleue, ressemblant à du Lapis-lazuli. Tochiro, bougea le premier et prit délicatement les petites pierres. Harlock comprit le premier ce qui s'était passé.

- Ainsi, Xan a sacrifié sa vie…  
- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Tochiro. Il n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça et…

Il se remémora l'espace d'un instant les paroles de la Grande Prêtresse, avant leur départ de Baxhou :

_' __Xan, Je sens que tu as un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire. Accompagne-les.'_

Le capitaine pirate prit son communicateur et demanda à Kei Yuki de lui envoyer une navette de secours. Yattaran devait assurer le veille, mais certainement autour de sa maquette du moment. Au grand étonnement de son compagnon, Harlock prenait toujours un moyen de communication de secours. Sage précaution, vu l'endroit.

Kei Yuki trouva le moyen d'envoyer une navette de secours à proximité du pirate. Aucune nouvelle de Kyo, le second. Harlock avait entendu une voie féminine lui parler dans son intercom de 'maquette', 'bateau' et autres qualificatifs comme 'trop beau', 'génial' et enfin 'pas le temps'.

Le plus important est que l'Arcadia donnait enfin des bonnes nouvelles. Emeraldas était dans un état stable sur Baxhou, bien qu'elle soit faible. Ils avaient gagné un peu de répit. Tochiro avait encore du mal à comprendre le déroulement des évènements. Tout était allé si vite…

- Yttrias, comment vous… commença Tochiro.

Le vieil home était mort, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres. Le nombre de cadavres grandissant n'arrangait pas le cas des pirates vis-à-vis des autorités locales (comprenez voyous en tout genre surarmés).

- Rentrons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, à part se faire tirer dessus par un autre excité, dit Harlock et jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'ancien gardien du secret.  
- Tu as raison… merci Xan, je n'oublierai jamais ton geste. Et merci aussi à toi Yttrias. Je voudrais au moins leur donner une sépulture digne de ce nom.

Harlock fit une mauvaise moue, et décida de creuser des tombes à l'aide de son cosmodragon.

Seules deux petites pierres anonymes rappelleraient aux visiteurs attentifs que deux personnes reposaient éternellement ici.

Sur l'Arcadia, Tochiro bouscula sans ménagement tout le monde sur son chemin et commanda lui-même le saut warp pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Harlock lui courait après et fut terriblement vexé de ne pas avoir commandé _lui-même _un saut warp de son précieux vaisseau.

* * *

**Vengeance  
**

Emeraldas était désormais sous respirateur, les bras encombrés de perfusions. Les moines de Baxhou avaient pris soin d'elles, et la grande prêtresse accueilli avec un sourire triste ses visiteurs. Tochiro semblait plus agité que jamais.

- J'ai toujours pensé que cela finirait ainsi. Une vie pour une vie… Mais que de sang versé pour un seul être.  
- Ce n'est pas un être, cria Tochiro. C'est Emeraldas, c'est la huitième merveille du monde, la beauté et à la grâce incarnée, ma moitié ma…  
- Arrête Tochiro, coupa Harlock. Elle a raison. Nous avons semé beaucoup de cadavres sur notre chemin. Donne-lui ce qu'il faut pour la guérir.

_Par contre, je crois que j'irais dire un petit bonjour à une confrérie secrète une fois cette histoire terminée se dit le pirate._

La grande prêtresse prit avec respect les petites pierres turquoises des mains de Tochiro et en introduisit une dans une perfusion. Les taches bleues de la femme pirate commençaient à disparaitre à vue d'œil et son teint reprit une allure normale.

Tochiro, enfin calmé, s'endormit complètement épuisé à côté du lit d'Emeraldas. Harlock le fixait, à la fois soulagé et en colère contre son ami qui avait osé donner un ordre à _son_ équipage sur _son_ vaisseau. La grande prêtresse interrompit le capitaine pirate dans ses pensées.

- J'ai senti ce qu'il s'est passé. Xan s'est sacrifié, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui passé dans la tête, à ce garçon.

La grande prêtresse sourit en direction de la femme pirate.

- Cette femme a beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis tels que vous. Vous avez affronté l'eau, le fer et le feu pour la délivrer.  
- Beaucoup trop de gens sont morts dans cette histoire, reprit Harlock avec un ton plus sinistre que d'habitude. Votre novice, Xan, a donné sa vie.  
- Il l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause, et pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

Un petit haussement de sourcil, presqu'imperceptible, trahit la surprise du pirate. Il avait bien discuté à plusieurs reprises avec le jeune moine, mais n'avait jamais décelé la trace d'un amour quelconque dans sa vie passée.

- Xan était amoureux d'une jeune fille, elle atteinte d'une maladie génétique rare. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans une planète perdue, sans médecin digne de ce nom à des parsecs à la ronde. Et puis je crois qu'il était trop pauvre pour acheter les médicaments requis.

Epiméthium rajusta sa magnifique robe en gaze de Dsyst. Elle était sur le point de prendre congé lorsqu'Harlock lui décocha un regard profond et perçant.

- Quand avez-vous connu Yttrias ?  
- Hum… cela doit faire 5 ou 6 siècles maintenant répondit la grande femme avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Le pirate décela dans cette femme un secret bien gardé, mais qu'il ne découvrirait pas aujourd'hui, et peut-être jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne représentait pas une menace pour lui et son vaisseau.

_Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. _

Emeraldas ne mit que quelques jours pour se rétablir complètement. Sa résistance physique naturelle et une incroyable volonté de vivre l'avaient beaucoup aidé. Tochiro bien sur lui raconta son périple et il arracha un (vrai) baiser à sa bien -aimée, ainsi qu'un très remarquable coquard aussitôt après. La femme pirate reprochait sèchement au petit génie son manque de prudence et surtout de ne pas lui avoir laissé le plaisir de faire passer dans un autre monde ces "gardiens du secret".

Par la suite, la police intergalactique enquêta discrètement sur une série de disparitions inexpliquées de membres de partis politiques, de savants un peu excentriques. Les résultats, soigneusement étouffés, faisaient état d'une appartenance à une sorte de société secrète.

Harlock n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa conscience lui imposait de venger Xan et Yttrias lorsqu'il découvrit la nature profonde des "gardiens du secret". Au fond, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que quelques illuminés véreux, avec des intérêts financiers certains dans les groupes pharmaceutiques. L'esprit des pionners alchimistes avait depuis longtemps disparu de leur esprit.

Par ailleurs, l'académie navale de médecine de Valane publia des recherches concernant un médicament universel d'une grande efficacité, qui promettait d'éradiquer quasiment toutes les maladies terrestres et extraterrestre connues. Cette avancée majeure fut accueillie avec soulagement par des dizaines de peuples pauvres.

Les rumeurs faisant état de la présence épisodique d'un vaisseau pirate aux alentours de la planète Valane ont formellement été démenties.


End file.
